Magical Fantasy
by MsEnny
Summary: Si conoces a un príncipe, tus pensamientos te llevan a querer ser su princesa, ¿no? Incluso aunque no se dé por causa del destino. Incluso si eres tú quien provoca que pase. El amor te hacetonta, ¿verdad?
1. ¡Quiero empezar desde cero!

**Prólogo **

Me he preguntado muchas veces… ¿cuándo pasó? No lo recuerdo. Todo iba bien, todo llevaba un orden y todo era normal. Pero en algún momento sucedió, y esa es la realidad aún cuando no recuerde cómo o porqué fue.

Lo odiaba, no me caía bien, era ruidoso, se enfadaba por todo y no dejaba pasar un día sin llamarme tonta, idiota o retrasada. Al principio era eso, odio de mí para él, de él para mí… Y hasta ahí todo perfecto. Después inevitablemente se volvió rutina, costumbre, y era necesario estar juntos ya que compartíamos amigos y colegio… Pero nunca sucedió nada anormal en ese entonces… no hasta que…

Hasta que un día me enamoré. Fue algo tan instantáneo que, ahora que lo recuerdo, me hace llorar de dolor y felicidad al mismo tiempo.

Y no es un secreto que soy una testaruda en ciertos temas. Temas que a veces no soy capaz de entender correctamente porque…

Al parecer… al final él tenía razón.

Soy una completa tonta.

**:::::**

**:::::**

**Capítulo 1** – ¡Quiero empezar desde cero!

**(Sakura)**

La secundaria, mis últimos tres años de preparación para la inevitable universidad. Es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, y más aún lo mucho que cambian tus características. El crecer es algo progresivo, algo lento pero sin saberlo esta ahí, pasando, queriéndolo o no las personas cambian y la imagen que tienes de muchos se sustituye rápidamente. Ojalá hubiese podido tener esa oportunidad, pero en vez de eso estoy aquí, en Dimber, un lugar que no conozco, con gente que jamás había visto y vistiendo un extraño uniforme que si bien lucía elegante, era caluroso para esta temporada.

Las clases de la semana pasada habían sido terribles por muchas cosas. La primera es que los maestros son demasiado amargados, es difícil ver una buena cara en cualquiera de esas personas que veré a lo largo de dos semestres, eso hizo decaer mi ánimo, pero he decidido superar ese escalón con mi optimismo. La segunda cosa es que… me quedé dormida en dos de las clases del martes. Hace mucho que no me sucedía, pero nunca ha sido un secreto que el estudio no es completamente lo mío. La última cosa, la que corona mi mala semana, fue ese chico, el más ruidoso, que si al principio me pareció una persona amable, después de diez minutos era inevitable mirarnos con hostilidad.

Lo raro es que muchos de los chicos del instituto parecían encontrar graciosas las peleas que tuve con él durante toda la semana, por que sí, el destino quiso que la distancia de nuestros pupitres fuera de poco más de medio metro, o sea, justo frente a mí.

Parado en el portal de entrada de Dimber, el aire abandonó mi cuerpo lentamente, sólo una reacción ante aquellos recuerdos. Suavicé mi expresión y apreté mis puños en señal de absoluto entusiasmo. Sé que empecé mal en la preparación, pero eso no significa que deba empezar mal la secundaria. Se trata de mi futuro, y si bien sé que mi destino es la Repostería Internacional, o como mínimo el Diseño de moda, nada puede quitarme las ganas por vivir la mejor experiencia de mi adolescencia, y quien sabe, en el camino pueden pasar cosas grandiosas, lo siento.

Dando pasos firmes me adentré a los jardines y enseguida divisé los múltiples uniformes azules y rojos ir de un lado a otro, como si fuera una sala de receso y todos hablaban sin parar. Traté de ubicarme un poco y en ello, una multitud llamó mi atención. Me acerqué intentando saber que mantenía interesados a más de media escuela.

La pared del edificio administrativo de Dimber se encontraba vestido por una enorme pancarta que cubría varias listas con nombres. Me alcé en puntas, intentado ver más allá y de qué iba todo eso, lo malo es que, como siempre, mi mala suerte no se iba, y acabé empujando a una chica que estaba frente a mí.

– Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención, yo…

–Ah, ¿Kinomoto? –dijo la muchacha mientras sonreía animosamente–, Ya has llegado. Pensé que te retrasarías como siempre. Ya sabes que pienso que eso no es nada profesional.

Suspiré aliviada. Al menos mi torpeza era bien tomada por ella… Creo que puedo llamarla mi amiga, pero aún no estoy segura. Apenas la conozco desde el miércoles.

Meiling Li es un persona completamente segura de sí misma y, al igual que yo, es muy decidida con lo que quiere, lo he visto, me quitó mi asiento en las clases de la semana pasada y terminé en el piso del empujón que me dio, al contrario de ella, que sonrió y señaló aquel fatídico lugar tras el mas engreído chico de la historia. En fin, no puedo culparla realmente por ello. Por el contrario, ella es así como mi conexión a un grupo de amigos.

–Buen día querida, ¿dónde está tu séquito de aliados? –pregunté con todo la burla que pude.

Ella infló los carrillos intentado parecer molesta, pero sólo segundos después, se echó a reír.

–Pues no sé, pero mi futuro marido está con el equipo de fútbol, dispuesto completamente a ingresar a ese club. De hecho me ha pedido que revise el listado para saber en qué clase estaremos este año. –Sus ojos se iluminaron y apretó las manos con ilusión –y debe ser el destino. Porque hemos quedado en la B.

–Ah, vaya, de eso se trata. –pensativo me acerqué de nuevo a la multitud que apenas se enteraban de su clase, se dispersaba. Con dificultad fijé mi mirada en la lista A, y no estaba allí, la siguiente que pude divisar fue la E, pero de nuevo no me hallaba allí. Aguantando codazos de los otros alumnos me adentré más en el gentío–, Ya vale, ¡no empujen tanto! Demonios, son unos torpes.

Mis costillas estaban todas apachurradas y tuve que esquivar empujones.

–Ey, Kinomoto. –me llamó la pelinegra–, ¡Si te interesa, estás en la clase B conmigo y Rei! Somos compañeros.

¿Qué? ¡Rayos!

–Yo me pregunto, ¿no era más fácil decírmelo antes de arrugar todo mi uniforme innecesariamente? Parezco una pasa. –repliqué indignada. Ella se echó a reír, y eso comenzaba a ser cómico. Nunca conocí a nadie que se comporte tan… como ella. –En fin, ¿Dónde queda el aula?

–En el tercer edifico al norte. Es increíble que aun te pierdas, llevamos una semana en Dimber, eso debe significar que tu sentido de dirección es muy malo de verdad. –ambos comenzamos a caminar con nuestros bolsos a costa. – Me pregunto que tipo de profesor tendremos… seguramente será alguno que deje tareas como si en la vida no existiera nada más que sus materias.

–Ah, Meiling, no hagas decaer mi espíritu tan pronto. –me quejé estirando los brazos tras mi cabeza–. La secundaria aún no comienza y ya quiero estar de vacaciones, sentir el sol en mi cara y la brisa del mar mientras descanso en la arena… ah, sería estupendo.

–Ahora que lo dices, no sería mala idea ir planeando algo para el receso de invierno. Aunque claro, debe ser después de navidad ya que mi amorcito y yo ya hemos decidido viajar en esa fecha.

–Ah, ¿viajar? –inquirí algo curiosa.

–Claro. Es algo lógico que queramos hacer algo juntos y solos en navidad. Por algo le dicen "día para la pareja". Es normal pasarla con alguien a quien quieras mucho y te puedo asegurar que es mi caso. –explicó con las manos juntas y una mirada que sólo podría describirse como brillante. Muy brillante.

Eso me hizo sonreír.

Ser una pareja. El amor.

Esos términos no tienen que ver conmigo en realidad. Soy una chica, tengo dieciséis años y con algo de vergüenza debo admitir que el único novio que he tenido fue en la primaria, cuando jugábamos a la casita o fantaseábamos como unos críos en ser una familia y tomar el té. Esa imaginaria relación no cuenta por obvias razones así que, descubriendo ese lado mío… Nunca he tenido novio. Es extraño, porque antes eso no solía molestarme, ni un poco. Incluso no recuerdo un momento en el que eso me diera alguna inquietud. Siempre me sentí bien siendo yo, sola, viviendo por mí y para mí.

Pero de un tiempo para acá algo cambió.

Antes solía decir que las niñas eran tontas por preocuparse por cosas como un novio, gustarle a alguien o ponerse litros de maquillaje para impresionar a un chico que tal vez ni te mire.

Hoy me declaro excluida del rebaño. Esa es la palabra correcta. Excluida. Mientras todos se esforzaban para tener a alguien, yo decidí enfocarme en mis amigos, fiestas y videojuegos. Mi comportamiento muy frecuentemente no es el indicado para una chica, mi hermano me lo ha dicho para molestarme en algunas ocasiones. Pero hoy… solo puedo darle la razón, y me preocupa bastante, aunque sólo lo admita en mi mente y mu remilgadamente.

No quiero estar sola por siempre.

Tal vez… tal vez pueda hacer algo respecto a eso.

–Ey, Kinomoto, ¿te sucede algo? –me preguntó Meiling mientras tomábamos nuestros lugares en aquel salón que relucía de limpio esa mañana. Muy pocos alumnos se encontraban allí y por eso tuvimos la libertad de escoger nuestros sitios, justo en el centro de la clase.

–Estoy bien, es sólo que…

–Eh, ¡Buenos días! –se escuchó una voz cerca de nosotras. En seguida supimos que se trataba de Rei, el novio de mi amiga–. Mei, aquí estás, cariño. Te he buscado por todas partes. ¿Qué crees? ¡Estoy dentro del equipo de fútbol!

–¿¡Eh! ¡Felicidades, querido! –exclamó mientras corría a colgarse del cuello del chico rubio y ojos azules que recordaban al cielo más despejado que pudiera haber. Se veían muy lindos juntos, e incluso me daba algo de pena mirarles en esos momentos tan cursis–. Sabía que lo lograrías, después de todo eres la persona más ágil que conozco. ¡Te iré a ver a todos los entrenamientos y partidos!

Deje que el aire escapara de mis pulmones y con la mente en otro lugar me recargué en uno de los escritorios.

Sonreí compartiendo su contagiosa felicidad. Se podría ver a kilómetros de distancia lo mucho que se querían esos dos y lo bien que estaban diciéndose cosas tan dulces que podrían causar diabetes a los que los ven. Suspiré, por que en momentos así mi estómago daba vueltas y me hacía sentir extraña. ¿Por qué aún no tengo novio? ¿Tan fea soy? Sé que muchas veces no presto atención, me duermo en clases y fantaseo mucho, pero… de verdad quiero cambiar eso. No seré exigente, sólo quiero sentirme diferente. Tan sólo quisiera enamorarme de alguien con la misma intensidad con la que Rei y Meiling lo están. ¿Sería un problema?

Crucé los brazos pensativa. Es mi primer día oficial en la preparatoria y lo único que se me ocurre es, ¿lamentarme? No, nada de eso. Yo no soy de las que se rindes sólo porque sí. Apreté los puños y fruncí el ceño. ¡Es una nueva aventura! Sé que si me lo propongo puedo conseguir un novio o que alguien me guste de verdad. Tan sólo necesito suerte, fuerza y muchos chicos guapos en mi clase. Sí, eso, sólo eso.

–¡Oye, tú! –escuché una irritante voz tras de mí, para luego sentir una palmada en mi espalda que juraría se escuchó hasta Tokio. Chillé ante el doloroso contacto y me giré completamente molesta. ¡Eso había dolido mucho!–. Muévete de mi lugar, tonta. No quiero tus microbios en mi espacio.

Mis ojos ardieron en furia al mirarle, porque sin duda no podía ser otro que _él_. Ese ser tan molesto y absurdamente presuntuoso que en vez de pedirme una disculpa, dejaba su bolso en el asiento en el que me encontraba y se arremangaba el uniforme mientras sonreía altaneramente, muy a gusto consigo mismo. Eso me desquiciaba de sobremanera.

– ¡Eso ha sido muy grosero! –exclamé indignada mientras apretaba mi puño frente a él, una clara amenaza para que dejara de provocarme.

–No he dicho lo contrario, Kinomoto. Además, ha sido enteramente tu culpa. Ninguna persona normal se quedaría viendo a la nada y poniendo caras tan espeluznantes como las que tú haces. Aunque claro, no hay mucho que hacer al respecto, así naciste.

¿Caras espeluznantes? ¡Ah, voy a matarlo!

–¡Eres un idiota, Li! Lo único que realmente asusta aquí es tu estatura de primaria. –Sonreí mientras veía claramente su fastidio al tocarle aquél tema tan sensible para él-, Vamos, seguro que al menos diez personas te han indicado que ésta es la preparatoria y que la escuela elemental esta en los edificios azules.

–Ah, ¡Vaya que eres irritante! Son sólo tres centímetros, boba. Soy tan hombre como Rei o cualquier chico. –Dijo, de nuevo con ese tono fanfarrón que me sacaba de quicio-, Es más, la mayoría de las chicas de Dimber me han mirado muy alegres, eso es porque saben que soy genial.

–Ah, qué va, seguro sólo se preguntaban cómo un idiota como tú pasó la secundaria. –me burlé con sorna. De alguna forma, era relajante hacerle rabiar. Su ceño se frunció exageradamente y realizó una mueca a la que ya me estaba acostumbrando.

Suspirando, Meiling se interpuso entre nosotros y con una sonrisa conciliadora intento crear un ambiente menos roñoso.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, falta alguien de nuestro grupo, alguien muy importante para mí, mi otra amiga, la más normal de todos nosotros tal vez. Tomoyo Daidouji, la talentosa. La conozco desde el inicio de la escuela elemental, una persona muy dulce e inteligente, además de guapa, con dotes que muchos desearíamos tener, siempre ha sido la mejor de la clase, y estoy segura que volverá a ocupar ese puesto sin ningún esfuerzo. Miro a mí alrededor, la competencia para ella no existe, y estoy segura que así será.

–Eh, Xiao Lang, deja de ser tan malo con Kinomoto. –recriminó la pelinegra.

Me mordí los labios. Ya me habían contado que eran de Hong Kong, y su dinastía y mucha palabrería más, pero esos nombres raros aún me causaban mucha risa.

–¿Yo? Yo no soy malo con ella. Es esa tonta la que no se cansa de fastidiarme. – se defendió cruzándose de brazos y murmurando excusas. Sonreí levemente. No es como si pensara que ella, siendo su prima, tuviera algún poder sobre Li, de hecho, aunque ambos se llevan bien, no son tan amorosos como yo lo he sido en mi infancia con mi propia familia. –Da igual. ¿Rei, te ha dicho el profesor cuando comienzan los entrenamientos? Espero que no sea tan tarde, sería triste pasar todo el día metido en el Instituto.

– ¡¿Qué? –exclamamos Meiling y yo a coro. Es que, ¿de verdad? Acaso Li había…

–Sí, si. Será diez minutos antes de la última hora. A la escuela le importa mucho los clubs deportivos, por ello existe ese pequeño privilegio. entre otros más que iremos descubriendo poco a poco. A mí también me ha alegrado. –respondió Rei con total regocijo.

–Eso es injusto. –declaró Meiling en tono drama.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza inconscientemente y con mi mejor tono de incredulidad, me dediqué a hacer lo que más se me da.

–¡Ya vale! ¡Lo realmente sorprendente en este momento es que este pequeño ha entrado al equipo! ¿Por qué sucedió algo así? No lo comprendo. Es tan loco.

El castaño se exaltó en seguida.

–¡Tonta! ¿¡Por qué lo dices como si fuera imposible! Además, ¡¿a quién le dices pequeño?

–Ya, ya, cálmense ustedes dos. Harán que me siente en otro lado y finja que son unos desconocidos para mí y mi amado Rei. –Giré hacia ella y la miré mal. Pero… después lo entendí y la vergüenza me llegó tan rápido que estoy segura cambié a tonos rojizos en menos de dos segundos.

Lo que me faltaba para comenzar como una rara en la preparatoria. Las miradas confusas de todos sobre nosotros. Sin darnos cuenta el salón comenzó a poblarse y con ello nuestros gritos acaparando la atención. Reí nerviosamente y me senté en mi escritorio, ocultando el rostro entre mis brazos. Li hizo algo parecido, igualmente incómodo, y la parejita se dedicó a mirarse mutuamente y jurarse amor eterno sin vergüenza, como si no pasara nada de nada. Eso me hizo sonreír un poco.

Desde que inició el día hay algo en mi pecho que, sin poder explicarlo muy claramente, me dice que todo estará bien y que cosas buenas se avecinan. No soy supersticiosa; pero de verdad quiero confiar en que así será.

Porque… si no confío en mí misma, ¿quién lo hará por mí?

Levanté el rostro y de nuevo comencé a fantasear con mi futuro, acallando el murmullo de aquellos extraños que serían mis compañeros de clase por el próximo año.


	2. El plan secreto

**Título:** Magical Fantasy

**Autora:** Enny-Risa (yo misma)

**Fandom**: CCS

**Personajes en escena:** Shaoran Li, Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji, Meiling Li, Rei Akaichi y Eriol Hiraguizawa.

**Pareja:** Shaoran Li /Sakura Kinomoto

**Resumen de Capítulo:** Si conoces a un príncipe, tus pensamientos te llevan a querer ser su princesa, ¿no? Incluso aunque no se dé por causa del destino. Incluso si eres tú quien provoque que pase.

**Capitulo 2**

El plan secreto.

**(Sakura)**

**:::::**

**:::**

–Esto es terrible. –sentencié con total drama.

La mirada de mi mejor amiga de toda la vida me mando vibras consoladoras y su mano palmeó mi hombro un par de veces. Generalmente eso me subía un poco el ánimo, pero ésta vez sólo sentía que podría ponerme a llorar como una chiquilla histérica. ¡Y es que la vida era tan injusta! Hace casi una hora que Tomoyo me confirmó lo que más temía en esos momentos. De por sí ya lo sospechaba cuando después de dos clases no la vi por ningún sitio del salón… pero mis ilusiones de que sólo hubiese tenido un retraso para llegar no se esfumaron ni por un segundo. Sin embargo, la realidad era que mi mejor amiga de toda la vida… estaba en otra clase, una donde no estoy yo, está sólo ella, no conoce a nadie, no la tendré cerca para que me explique cuando no entienda un tema o me despierte cuando me duerma en clases.

Claramente sentí mis ojos arder en desilusión.

Giré hacia la ventana del pasillo y pude ver el patio de Dimber lleno de muchachos animosos. Los que más resaltaban eran los de primero, disfrutando su primer almuerzo en ese instituto.

–De verdad, Sakura, no es tan malo. Podemos vernos en los recesos y las horas de estudio libre. No tenemos por qué distanciarnos. De todas formas, sé que estarás bien. Ya he conocido a Meiling, Rei y, bueno, claro está Li; ellos te agradan, ¿no?

–Eh, sí, sí, casi la mayoría del tiempo. –moví la mano quitándole importancia al asunto. Aunque en el fondo sabía que no me sentiría sola con esos tres a mi alrededor-. Pero, Tomoyo, realmente te extrañaré mucho. No me gustaría que fueras tú la que se sienta nueva o sola. Me tienes a mí, siempre, ¿lo sabes, verdad? Estaré allí cuando quieras. La clase D y la B serán amigas.

Tomoyo sonrió como sólo ella sabía hacerlo y se recargó junto a la ventana también, admirando el paisaje estudiantil. Su semblante lucía imperturbable, a diferencia del mío que de la desdicha pasaba a modo desgracia en momentos. Nada de eso estaba en mis planes y no me gustaba.

–No tienes que seguir preocupada, Sakura, ya te lo he dicho. Además, no estaré sola. Hay mucha gente amable en el salón D, todos son nuevos también y sabes que bastan unas semanas para que el grupo se conozca e interactúe normal. Sé que encontraré amigos, y tú también. Y ambas estaremos bien.

Sí, lo estaremos. Sus palabras me contagiaron de optimismo y borré con la manga de mi blusa los rastros de desánimo que me habían torturado los últimos minutos. Era increíble lo madura y sensata que podía ser Tomoyo. Ahora que lo pienso, de no ser por ella, no habría podido con la secundaria, en muchos aspectos que no puedo contar. Tal vez el que seamos tan diferentes ha ayudado mucho. Es decir, he tenido muchas amigas a lo largo de mi vida, muy buenas y algunas no tanto, ¿pero ella? Podría decir que aunque nuestros padres son otros, podríamos ser como hermanas. Eso es lo que más me ha podido al saber que no estaré con ella.

Solté un suspiro y sonreí. Tenía que dejar ir mi momento drama.

–Y dime, ¿ya has conocido gente interesante? Mi clase es muy buena, claro, sin contar a Li.

–Ay, no seas tan dura con el joven Li, ese chico es muy agradable; y ustedes se llevan muy bien.

Me eché a reír sosteniéndome la barriga. Ese era otro punto de ella, era muy ocurrente.

–Tomoyo, ¿en qué universo Li se puede considerar agradable? Ese pequeño insecto ni siquiera puede llamarse chico, su altura hace que al decirlo suene gracioso.

–No sé porqué lo dices. Es verdad que todos los chicos de nuestra generación son muy altos, pero que Li no sea igual a ellos en ese aspecto no quiere decir gran cosa. Además, creo que él es muy interesante. Ha entrado al equipo de fútbol, ¿no? –lo medité por un momento. Sí, es cierto, ese tipo de cosas volvía a un chico interesante. Pero, se trata de Li Shaoran, así que en mi opinión sólo da asombro que dejen que un debilucho como él se enfrente a tipos rudos y habilidosos. –Me parece que es primo de Meiling, ¿verdad?

Asentí mientras apoyaba mi espalda contra el cristal de la ventana.

No me apetecía volver a sentarme nunca después de estar cuatro horas sentada en clases.

–Lo son. Y lo curiosos es que no se asemejan en nada. Son tan distintos que parecería imposible que su apellido sea el mismo. –comenté con pereza. De pronto tenía sueño. Ojalá no me de por dormir en las últimas horas de clase. Sería bochornoso hacerme algo así por segunda vez en el día, en el primer día de hecho. Ya de por sí el profesor me ha visto distraída en estas tres horas anteriores.

–En fin, Sakura, tengo que irme, he quedado con mi profesor en ir a adornar la sala de maestros. Parece que la próxima semana llega un nuevo profesor para las clases de arte. Y me han contado que es muy importante que se sienta bien recibido.

–Ah, vaya, de acuerdo.

La vi alejarse con una gran sonrisa y le devolví el gesto inmediatamente, aunque sin despegar mi cuerpo de la ventana. Ahora que lo noto, ando muy emocional últimamente. Yo sé que tengo mis arranques y todo, pero el drama tan serio nunca ha sido algo mío.

Tal vez sólo sea la edad. Después de todo llevo una típica vida de adolescente.

–Ey, Kinomoto. –me llamó una voz familiar.

Giré para verle llegar con prisa.

–¡Ah, _Xio Leng_, hola!

El chico avanzó hasta mí con el ceño fruncido en signo molesto.

–Es _Xiao Lang_, tonta. –replicó en un gruñido. Yo me hice la distraída, claro –. Ah, como sea, no vine a pelear ni nada de todas formas. Yo… necesito preguntarte un par de cosas.

–¿Eh, a mí? Bueno, dependiendo de que se trate te contestaré.

–Esto… yo… es algo difícil decírtelo, ¿sabes?

Vaya, tanto misterio en su semblante…

–No te hagas el chulo y habla ya, das miedo con tanto misterio. –dije cruzándome de brazos y observándole. De alguna forma lucía nervioso, y no es que como si fuera fácil notar el comportamiento de alguien tan indiferente como Li, que incluso podía resultar engañoso, eso me hizo quedar en silencio y esperar sus palabras con la curiosidad desbordándome, pero realmente quería matarme del suspenso, porque no decía nada, sólo se quedaba callado en un debate interno quizá. –Li, que me hago vieja…

–No vayas a reírte ni nada. –advirtió mortalmente serio. Eso me hizo poner nerviosa a mí. ¿A mí? –. Es que… me he dado cuenta que… hay una chica que… hay alguien que me gusta.

–¿¡Eh! ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con eso?

Sentí que me quedé sin aire. Él no… él no iba a…

–Me gusta Daidouji. –soltó las palabras tropezadas y en un volumen mínimo. Ah. Era eso. Me costó un poco entenderlo, tanto que me quedé en blanco, y no porque Li fuera un lerdo para hablar, que sí lo era, si no que… ¿eso realmente era posible? La verdad… la verdad me cayó un poco chocante, como una gran roca directo a mi cabeza.

La sonrisa en mi rostro tembló un poco, y me eché a reír con ganas, sin poder evitarlo o ser consciente de ello. Sin duda había cosas que no se debían decir tan a la ligera, no era normal y al mismo tiempo muy impactante para el corazón de una chica como yo. No es que la idea me pareciera imposible tampoco; sé a lo que él se refiere. Tomoyo es muy linda y agradable, ¿por qué no enamoraría a todos los chicos del colegio? Lo interesante es que nunca vi ninguna señal, ni la más insignificante, y tanto él como Tomoyo y yo nos conocemos desde tercero de secundaria, un año hasta la fecha. Entonces, ¿cómo ha sucedido esto?

Miré más atentamente la cara de Li, quien además de avergonzado, parecía que en cualquier momento me arrancaría el cuello. ¿Y ahora porqué?... Ah, claro, me he reído de él. Y eso no es correcto. No debería abochornarlo por algo así, sería muy cruel. Debo actuar normal, tratar de entender un poco esta noticia.

–Ya, ¿es en serio?

Frunció el ceño.

–Eh, ¿acaso me ves riendo? Lo he dicho. No me hagas volver a hacerlo, es muy penoso. Además, te lo he contado por algo en concreto. –explicó mirando a otro lado. Lucía tan tímido… -. Tú eres su amiga, le conoces más que yo. Si… si quisiera dar pasos… hacia ella, ¿qué mejor que tú para guiarme y apoyarme? Si me aconsejas, tengo más posibilidades de gustarle, no sólo con mi atractivo.

–¿Ah? –me alejé de la venta y me planté frente a él. –me gustaría saber, ¿porqué tengo que ayudarte?

–Bueno, yo…

De pronto, algo increíble sucedió. No me lo esperaba, pero al mismo tiempo era lo que había estado deseando desde que salí del instituto medio, por lo cual fantaseaba y suspiraba. La felicidad absoluta. Un rayo de sol en el cielo. O algo así de cursi.

–Eh, ¡Shaoran!

Maravillada. Sonriente. Emocionada. Alegre y conmocionada. No sabía como describirme con exactitud pero esas palabras rayaban un poco a la realidad. Junté mis manos y mis ojos brillaron con intensidad.

Verlo era como ver a un príncipe, era un ser perfecto, tan divino que necesitaba gafas de sol para no segarme. Justo ahí podría desmayarme de la impresión, pero no quería caer como una tonta frente a alguien como él. El calor de mi sangre llegó a mis mejillas apenas vi que palmeó el hombro de Li y luego poso su mirada curiosa en mí. Perfectos ojos azules. ¿Cómo alguien así podía ser alumno de Dimber? El uniforme le quedaba espectacular, un porte elegante y formal. Las gafas sólo eran un extra, algo para lucir ese aire intelectual y misterioso. Su altura era promedio y su piel pálida como la nieve más suave iba acorde a su cabello oscuro con matices azules. Sonreí cuando él lo hizo, fue algo automático y que me hizo suspirar lo suficientemente quedo como para no ser escuchada.

Por supuesto, Li si lo notó con sus oídos súper sensibles, pero me dio igual su mueca de confusión. Mi atención estaba completamente ocupada en ese alguien que se había unido a nosotros imprevistamente.

–Espero no interrumpirlos. –dijo con un prolijo acento inglés que me hizo temblar de sorpresa y excitación. ¿Un extranjero? Eso sólo lo hacía mejor, completamente fuera de lo ordinario. Claro que resultaba curioso que un chico tan bueno tuviera una buena confianza con Li, tanto como para llamarle por el nombre de pila–. Shaoran necesito saber si podrías decirle al entrenador que llegaré un poco tarde a la práctica de mañana, aún debo arreglar el papeleo de mi traslado y esas cosas.

El castaño levantó una ceja pero sin ninguna oposición asintió.

–Claro. Espero que puedas resolver eso pronto.

–Sí, gracias. –entonces se giró de nuevo hacia mí, con la misma curiosidad. Apenado hizo una leve reverencia, algo que ya muchos no hacían por aquí y, de verdad, ¿quién era este chico tan increíblemente genial?–. Ah, lo siento, señorita. Mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa, un placer.

–¡Ah, igual, igual, un gusto! –dije torpe y apuradamente. Sí, estoy nerviosa, sí no puedo exigirme alguna respuesta mejor a esa en un momento así. –Me… me llamo Sakura Kinomoto.

Parpadeó por un momento y luego me tendió la mano. Admitir que la tomé exageradamente a tiempo es más de lo que me puedo permitir. Aunque menos decir que sentí mi palma sudar y mis nervios a punto de colapsar cuando le toqué. Y era suave, muy suave.

–Ah, sí, ella es la tonta que te conté el otro día. ¿Sabes que está en mi clase? ¡Tienes tanta suerte de haber quedado en el D, Eriol! Estoy seguro que tu vida será más llevadera.

Ya decía yo que mucho había pasado sin que me insultara. De cierta forma, lo esperaba, pero me molestó más que lo hiciera frente a Hiraguizawa.

–¿¡A quién le dices tonta, tonto!

–A la única que está aquí.

–¡Un día de estos pediré una orden de restricción en tu contra! –exclamé enfadada.

–¡Dale, que yo seré feliz de cumplirla!

–¡Eres muy molesto, quisiera darte de golpes hasta tirarte los dientes! ¿No te verías increíble sin ellos? ¡Como un abuelo!

–¿Quieres pelear? ¡Te espero afuera! –declaró con los brazos abiertos.

–¡Serías humillado por una chica, eres muy debilucho!

–Ah, ¡me estas irritando!

Antes de poder replicarle algo, aquella suave mano que sostuve en algún momento paró en mi hombro. El apretón me devolvió a la realidad y me sentí muy, muy avergonzada. No era la presentación que me hubiera gustado darle a Eriol, pero ese pequeño insecto tenía que arruinar las cosas con su gran bocaza. Definitivamente ese era el problema de Li, esa boca floja e imprudente que ha tenido siempre es la que me hace tratarle así. Yo no me considero tan arisca.

–Vale, veo que se llevan la mar de bien ustedes dos. –sonrió cordialmente y parecía que su comentario iba cien por cien sincero; eso me hizo erizarme de la gran mentira que era aquello. ¿Levarnos bien? Ajá, ajá. –Shaoran, sé más amable con Kinomoto. Es una chica muy interesante.

Sí. Sí, lo soy.

Soy interesante. Soy muy, muy interesante.

¡Soy grandiosamente interesante! ¡Estupendo!

–Ah, Hiraguizawa, no digas eso, me haces sonrojar. –dije sin pensármelo dos veces.

–Es la verdad. Por lo que sé, veo que has logrado soportar a Shaoran más de lo que muchas chicas lo han hecho. Eso es muy bueno. –aseguró con su espléndido buen humor.

–¡¿Y tú de parte de quién estás? –chilló Li.

–Eh, no le grites así, insecto. –recriminé golpeando su cabeza con mi mano. –Él ha comprendido perfectamente lo que he tenido que pasar y soportar desde que te conocí ese día de abril, justo en la clase A, la mejor del colegio, cuando te transfirieron a mi pacífica y pulcra escuela. Recuerdo esos buenos días como los mejores de mi juventud y quizá los de mi vida. –sentencié en tono dramático, que me ganó en consecuencia una mirada incrédula del tonto mayor.

–No sé de qué hablas, yo vine a alegrarte la vida. Eras una persona inútil hasta que me conociste y lo sabes, no te obligaré a admitirlo pero lo dejaré en ti y ya más adelante me darás la razón y sobre todo las gracias.

Solté una carcajada sarcástica.

De nuevo, Eriol intercedió ante el debate que siempre se originaba cuando Li y ya andábamos cerca.

–Da igual chicos. Bueno, me tengo que marchar, el receso ha terminado, deberían volver a su salón ustedes también. Gracias por el favor, Shaoran. Y, Kinomoto, espero poder charlar contigo en otra ocasión, un placer. Nos vemos. –Finalizó con una mano al aire y alejándose de nosotros.

Solté un poco del aire que retuve hasta ese entonces y que mucha falta le hacía a mi cuerpo para que enseguida, mi mirada pasara a modo fantasía.

Eriol Hiraguizawa me había trastocado bastante en menos de cinco minutos.

Justo lo que tanto anhelaba… un poco de romance adolescente.

–Eh, tonta, ya deja de babear como perro y contéstame, que tenemos que ir a clase.

–Y, ¿qué tengo que contestar?

–Serás torpe, ¡lo que te he dicho de Daidouji!

–Ah, eso. Bueno, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Le preguntaré qué piensa e investigaré un poco. Aunque no te aseguro nada. –le advertí mientras comenzábamos a caminar por los pasillos que poco a poco iban llenándose de los mismos alumnos, sólo que ahora la mayoría se encontraba de mejor humor debido al descanso. –Pero, Li, sabes que esto no es gratis, ¿verdad? No lo haré sólo por que sí. Tú tendrás que hacer ciertas cosas también, y no me refiero a lo de Tomoyo, si no que yo necesito un favor tuyo. Es algo muy importante, e igualmente, te pido la absoluta discreción que puedas poseer.

Aquí comenzaba un plan, mí plan.

Eriol Hiraguizawa era el caballero más perfecto del mundo, y si juego bien mis cartas, podría acercarme a él sin parecer desesperada. Porque no lo estoy.

No mucho.

Pero bien o mal, Shaoran Li podría ser la mejor ayuda que podría tener. ¿Porqué no intentarlo?

Llegamos a nuestro salón y escuchamos como Rei, con una sonriente Meiling colgada de su cuello, se acercaba a nosotros.

:::::

:::::

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Hola! Buenas a todos los que pasen por aquí. No pongo demasiado sobre la autora porque, vamos, sé que escasos serán los que leen mis cavilaciones xDD Lo verdadero importante aquí es el entretenimiento de la historia y es muy entendible. En realidad me paso a escribir aquí abajito porque no puse la presentación adecuada de la historia, así que si eres de esos pocos que quieran leerlo, pues aquí va.

La idea nació de un maratón vacacional que tuve de HP, los inicios de Pokemón, LovCom y sobre todo películas de comedias románticas. Las relaciones amor-odio son graciosas así que me dije: ¿por qué no mato mis últimas semanas de vacaciones en escribir sobre eso? Ciertamente no pensé publicarlo, iba a ser como personal, pero al final soy débil y me hago compromisos sin pensarlo mucho. xDD Ya, bueno, no es tan complicado, sólo me dediqué a pensar en momentos vergonzosos míos y plasmarlos levemente en una comedia tonta.

Bah, ya no sé qué más les puedo contar. Pues eso, esto será sólo cosas cómicas, cursis y algo tontas que mis manos vayan escribiendo. ¿Por qué con CCS? Porque amo esa serie y me parece que debieron enfocar un pos-declaración de Sakura en la segunda película.


End file.
